<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Minute Break | Dylmas by Loveless223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815676">30 Minute Break | Dylmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless223/pseuds/Loveless223'>Loveless223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Self-Destruction, dylmas - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless223/pseuds/Loveless223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella era hermosa, era la combinación perfecta para él: una mujer extrovertida, elegante, delgada, de rubios cabellos ondulados, ella era lo que alguna vez había amado con toda su alma.</p>
<p>Él era Thomas Brodie-Sangster, un actor con trayectoria cuyo rostro era el sueño de más de una mujer a lo largo y ancho del mundo, cuyos pensamientos pese a todo, siempre le pertenecieron a ese chico de diversos lunares.</p>
<p>Ambos eran parte de un juego, donde ella siempre salía ganando.</p>
<p>One shot basado en el vídeo y canción de The Luka State, 30 Minute Break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Dylan O'Brien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>30 Minute Break | Dylmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Observó aquella mata de cabellos rubios deslizándose por sobre los pequeños hombros de la chica, mientras una sonrisa escasa alcanzaba a dibujarse en sus labios ligeramente arqueados. Ella era hermosa, era la combinación perfecta para él: una mujer extrovertida, elegante, delgada, de rubios cabellos ondulados, ella era lo que alguna vez había amado con toda su alma. Con ella había experimentado mil y una sensaciones nuevas, ella había sido un cambio radical en su vida tan monótona, tan seria, tan falta de compañía, tan falta de él. Había sido la luz al final del pasillo oscuro, aquella nueva nube a la que se había aferrado con fuerza, dejándose llevar para tocar una vez más las estrellas con las manos. Ella era su novia con la que había iniciado una relación en secreto, una vida llena de nuevas emociones, de subidas y bajadas, de todo aquello de lo que se había privado por la estricta educación que alguna vez había recibido en casa. Y si debía ser sincero, eso en algún momento de su vida, le había encantado.</p>
<p>Él era Thomas Brodie-Sangster, un actor con trayectoria cuyo rostro era el sueño de más de una mujer a lo largo y ancho del mundo, ¿Y por qué no? También seguramente de algún hombre. Mantenía una relación con una hermosa mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos rubios, a quien decía querer más que a su vida propia. Eso, él decía, solo decía.</p>
<p>Lo cierto era que el rubio actor, hacía meses que ya pensaba nuevamente en otra persona muy aparte de la rubia con la que compartía su vida en ese momento, un hermoso castaño de ojos color miel que lo había vuelto loco desde el primer segundo en que lo miró.</p>
<p>Dylan fue su compañero de reparto cuando audicionó y quedó entre los protagonistas de la saga de Dashner. Trabajaron mucho tiempo juntos, demasiado. Ante todo eran amigos. Solían pasar largas tardes juntos jugando en la vieja consola de videojuegos de Dylan, perdiendo la noción del tiempo a su alrededor en el medio de risas, frituras y bebidas de dudosa procedencia. Thomas fue feliz a lado de su entonces, gran amigo.</p>
<p>Luego sobrevinieron los roces, las largas caminatas y las intensas miradas en silencio.</p>
<p>Dylan solía llevarlo lejos del set para platicar la primera cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza, mientras sus largos dedos buscaban los del rubio y trazaban figuras sobre el dorso de su mano. Thomas sonreía y miraba con atención cada gesto que se dibujaba en aquella hermosa faz adornada de lunares, memorizando la posición de cada punto, formando una figura en su mente mientras sonreía y asentía ante una plática que en algún punto, había ignorado.</p>
<p>Newt y Thomas, Thomas y Dylan. Rodar sus escenas juntos había sido un desahogo emocional. Solían bromear y arruinar las tomas con sus extrañas jugarretas, con aquellas muestras de afecto que no eran más que material extra para cuando las películas alcanzaran su formato digital. Tomarlo de la mano al final de cada escena se había vuelto un hábito: Dylan sonreía y parpadeaba como adolescente enamorada, poco antes de soltar una carcajada que descolocaba a todo el set y les hacía doblarse de la risa, para después tomarse del estómago y no parar por al menos un rato.</p>
<p>Luego fueron las entrevistas, donde los intensos ojos color pardo de Thomas se dedicaban a escanear la figura del protagonista a su lado: cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada idiota broma que brotaba de sus labios sin plan alguno. Ese era Dylan, tan suelto, tan amable, tan sincero. Se perdía a si mismo pensando en cada una de las actitudes que comenzaba a adorar de él. <br/>Y Dylan no se quedaba atrás. Él observaba al rubio con devoción, le dedicaba tantas bromas respecto al cariño que sentía por él, que Thomas dudaba muchas veces de la veracidad de sus palabras ante la cámara, porque al final, Dylan siempre decía que todo era parte del show.</p>
<p>Pero la mentira se vino abajo una tarde tras una entrevista en Seoul, después de la grabación de un pequeño vídeo sobre un desayuno con comida típica, en el que Thomas se dedicó a comer como un desajenado mientras los demás hicieron el trabajo por él.</p>
<p>Después de un par de fotos, fueron devueltos al hotel. Caminaron por los largos pasillos del lugar, cuando Dylan soltó un pequeño grito que devolvió las miradas hacia él: se palpó los vaqueros, la playera, todo, y su mirada mostró un atisbo de desesperación. Si, había perdido las llaves en algún punto del trayecto de regreso. Probablemente no debía ser un problema el volver a la recepción y solicitar un par más, pero el castaño prácticamente le había rogado al rubio que le permitiese usar su habitación, pues la comida no le había sentado absolutamente nada bien.</p>
<p>Thomas había accedido con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo de antemano que no podía negarle absolutamente nada a Dylan, no al menos a ese punto. La única condición por supuesto, fue que se encargara de dejar el baño en buenas condiciones y que evitara las sorpresas no deseadas. Todos se habían partido de risa ante las palabras del rubio, quien sin mucha demora, habría terminado por despedirse e irse a su habitación en compañía de su co-protagonista.</p>
<p>Por supuesto que las intenciones del castaño no habían sido exclusivamente usar el baño del actor. Apenas arribaron a la habitación de Thomas, Dylan no demoró absolutamente nada en abalanzarse contra el rubio, devorándole los labios en un beso tan sediento, que Thomas tuvo que contener la respiración por un instante.</p>
<p>A partir de ese momento, absolutamente todo entre ellos cambió.</p>
<p>Ese beso y esa tarde en la cama de aquel hotel, marcaron el inicio del camino que comenzó a recorrer a lado del primer y único hombre en su vida. Las llamadas, los mensajes, los besos a escondidas, los roces, las miradas, las bromas acerca de su conexión, todo estaba peligrosamente calculado para que su relación estuviese oculta, ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que esa? Fingir que no se amaban, bromear, mentir, decir la primera estúpidez que les viniese la cabeza.</p>
<p>El amor que se profesaron duró el mismo tiempo que la gira de la última película se prolongó. Se alejaron cuando cada quien tuvo que tomar su propio camino y continuar con su carrera actoral. Se limitaron a enviarse textos y a visitarse de vez en cuando, aquellas veces en las que Dylan hacia escala en Londres o en esas ocasiones en las que por un milagro, Thomas lograba visitar el lugar donde sea que estuviese grabando el actor.</p>
<p>Había sido en ese largo tiempo de soledad en el que Thomas conoció a la chica de melena rubia. Los cimientos de su extraña relación con Dylan, por en ese entonces, se balanceaban sobre una pendiente, haciéndole dudar de sus sentimientos, haciéndole actuar de manera estúpida.</p>
<p>Al final ellos no eran nada. Nunca supieron darle un nombre a su amor, nunca establecieron si eso duraría para siempre o solo lo que durara Maze Runner. Fue un secreto que se mantuvo sellado entre ambos y por eso mismo, encontró el ocaso más rápido de lo que hubiesen imaginado.</p>
<p>Pero Thomas nunca dejó de pensar en Dylan y Dylan nunca dejó de pensar en Thomas.</p>
<p>Siempre hubieron mensajes, esos que se dan cerca de la madrugada, extraños piropos, un Dylan ebrio que le decía cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto lo necesitaba. Y eran esas veces en las que el rubio volvía a sentir el fuego en su interior, aquella abrasadora sensación devorando sus entrañas, la sensación que lograba que sus dedos bailaran con nerviosismo ante la pantalla de su móvil, mientras respondía cuanto extrañaba de igual manera al castaño.</p>
<p>Y su relación continuó de aquella manera, siempre.</p>
<p>Incluso ahora, cuando Thomas observaba la pantalla de su móvil leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje que Dylan había enviado un par de minutos atrás.</p>
<p>Estaba en Londres, quería verlo.</p>
<p>El rubio se las había apañado para inventar una pobre excusa ante su novia, quien le había observado seriamente durante un largo minuto, determinando que ella le acompañaría aquella noche a beber con sus amigos.</p>
<p>Eso era una tontería, una estúpidez, pero con tal de mirar una vez más aquellos ojos color miel, Thomas había aceptado.</p>
<p>Naturalmente, Dylan había sido el primero en estar al tanto de la situación, y pese a los temores que crecieron de manera descomunal en la mente del rubio actor, el castaño no había protestado. Tras el escaso mensaje que solo contenía un "<em>Está bien",</em> había llegado otro, uno más largo, más meditado.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ven. Estaré media hora antes de lo acordado en el lugar. Podemos platicar un momento a solas. Solo son treinta minutos, ella entenderá"</em>
</p>
<p>Con media sonrisa oculta entre sus labios, Thomas se puso de pie, escribiendo rápidamente la dirección del bar en un pedazo de papel y abandonando el mismo sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama. Ella todavía se bañaba, y respondió con un simple "<em>Te veré ahí"</em> aún con el ruido de la ducha inundando el lugar. El rubio no prestó demasiada atención a ese hecho, no cuando la ansiedad comenzó a escalar por sus entrañas, haciéndole prácticamente correr a la calle y coger el primer taxi que pasó por el sitio.</p>
<p>Londres aún tenía muchos lugares que resultaban ser desconocidos para él, sumándole el hecho de que el rubio jamás solía frecuentar atracciones como aquellas. Pero ahí estaba, tras quince largos minutos en el atestado tráfico de la ciudad, ya se hallaba dentro del pequeño bar que Dylan eligió para la reunión. Lo cierto era que algunas de las estrellas de Teen Wolf estaban en aquel lugar, puesto que coincidieron y acordaron verse para divertirse y recordar juntos viejos tiempos. El pequeño bar era una mezcla de un edificio retro con música electrónica, con meseras curvilíneas que iban de aquí para allá ofreciendo extrañas bebidas. Una pista de baile sumamente concurrida al fondo se extendía por un par de metros, antes de terminar en las pequeñas mesas rectangulares que se hallaban justo frente a pequeños muebles de cuatro asientos, uno a cada lado de la mesa mencionada.</p>
<p>Apenas arribó al lugar, Thomas reconoció todas las caras y sonrió casi de inmediato. Caminó en dirección de la pequeña mesa y terminó por extender la diestra para saludar a ambos Tyler, le dedicó una sonrisa a Holland y otra más Shelley, antes de finalmente, terminar por centrar sus ojos pardos en la figura castaña al final del largo sofá de color oscuro.</p>
<p>Cuando los iris de Dylan impactaron contra su mirada, el mundo de Thomas recobró sentido una vez más.</p>
<p>El castaño le sonrió radiante mostrando aquella perfecta hilera blanca de dientes, antes de alzar las cejas para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él. Los brazos del menor no demoraron absolutamente nada en rodear el delgado cuerpo del británico, quien no dudó en corresponder el efusivo gesto recibido de la misma manera.</p>
<p>—Te extrañé.</p>
<p>Fue apenas un suave susurro cerca de su oído derecho, pero había sido suficiente: el aire le hizo falta en los pulmones y Thomas se sintió desfallecer. Fueron los fuertes brazos de Dylan los que le mantuvieron anclado a la realidad. La estruendosa música del lugar, pasó a ser un simple eco en el fondo de su mente, mientras el actor disfrutaba de la cálida sensación que comenzaba a embargar todo su cuerpo. Dylan siempre tenía ese efecto en él. Se sentía flotando de repente, mientras el suave olor de colonia del castaño terminaba por inundar sus sentidos.</p>
<p>Ahogó un suspiro entre sus labios antes de sentir como el menor deshacía el abrazo y le miraba fijamente. No hizo falta decir más, las palabras entre ellos siempre salían sobradas. Era un mudo lenguaje que desarrollaron a lo largo de tantos años, solo eran miradas, movimientos de cejas y todo estaba dicho sin la necesidad de usar palabras.</p>
<p>Dylan colocó una botella de cerveza en las manos del rubio, quien tras echar una larga mirada al cristal en color oscuro, terminó por darle un largo trago al contenido del mismo. Las risas al fondo volvieron a su volumen normal, mientras la cálida mano del castaño le guio a la pista de baile concurrida al fondo del lugar.</p>
<p>No fue necesario moverse, bastó con sumergirse en el mar de gente para que su cuerpo se meciera al compás que marcaron las personas a cada uno de sus costados. Dylan, justo frente a él, hizo lo mismo, se dejó llevar mientras le daba largos tragos a la cerveza que sostenía en la mano. La distancia entre ambos era nula, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de O'Brien a través de la tela de la polera oscura de mangas largas que portaba. Y sus ojos, ese par de color miel le miraron como si no hubiese absolutamente nada más importante que él en el mundo, solo él.</p>
<p>No existía nada más perfecto que eso. Todo su universo se redujo a la persona que yacía frente a él, en aquellas manos que le robaron suaves caricias de las mejillas teñidas en carmín, producto del alcohol y del desenfreno del baile del momento. Fue en aquel segundo en que la mano del castaño descendió y volvió a asirse a la suya, permitiendo que sus dedos se entrelazaran y encajaran de manera perfecta el uno entre el otro. Estaban hechos para estar juntos y a Thomas no le quedaba duda alguna con esos detalles.</p>
<p>Estuvo un minuto absorto en esa simple acción, antes de finalmente darse cuenta de que el castaño había comenzado a halarle con suavidad. Sus pasos le guiaron fuera la pista de baile, hacia aquel estrecho pasillo apenas iluminado que yacía al fondo del salón. El letrero luminoso que indicaba que los baños estaban cerca, terminó por robar una enorme sonrisa de los labios de Thomas. Después de eso no bastó más que una cómplice mirada para saber las intenciones que llevaba el menor.</p>
<p>La puerta de madera se abrió al segundo en que Dylan le empujó dentro. Los ojos de Thomas se posaron en las manos del menor, esas que yacían a sus espaldas y cerraban la puerta detrás de sí. Las cervezas quedaron abandonadas en algún lugar de los lavamanos a su lado, mientras los ojos pardos de Thomas se perdieron en las almendras de Dylan.</p>
<p>—Vas a arruinarle la ida al baño de los demás.</p>
<p>—Pueden mear en otro lado, hoy este está fuera de servicio.</p>
<p>El rubio sonrió ante semejante frase, no demorando absolutamente nada en ir hasta él y posar sus labios encima de los de Dylan. Había sido una larga espera antes de volver a probar aquella deliciosa mezcla, el castaño sabía a alcohol, a dulce, incluso había un pequeño sabor a menta que le hacía recordar la pequeña adicción del actor a las mezclas alcohólicas fuertes que solía consumir.</p>
<p>Sus brazos se deslizaron sobre los hombros de Dylan, encontrándose justo detrás de la nuca del mismo y aferrándose el uno contra el otro, dejando en claro que no lo dejaría ir, no de momento.</p>
<p>El actor castaño gruñó ante ese simple gesto, mientras sus manos se aferraron a la espalda del rubio, buscando introducirse debajo que aquella enorme chaqueta café de cuero, aquella que estaba seguro que era (O se parecía bastante) la que Newt lucía en la última película que habían filmado. No iba a culparlo, la prenda le quedaba bien, es decir, ¿Qué no le quedaba bien a Thomas?</p>
<p>Sonrió en el medio del beso cuando ese pensamiento le abordó, mientras sus dedos recorrieron la piel aún cubierta del mayor, buscando su espalda baja para poder anclar sus manos en aquella deliciosa curvatura sobre sus nalgas, aquel perfecto lugar que le volvía loco. Thomas detuvo el beso tras aquello, dejando una mínima distancia entre los labios de ambos al tiempo que sus alientos se mezclaban entre sí. Tabaco, alcohol, Dylan, Thomas, la combinación perfecta.</p>
<p>—No tenemos tiempo para esto, Dylan —la voz de Thomas brotó en un murmuro, al tiempo que usaba ese escaso tiempo de descanso para recuperar el aliento que el menor le robaba a cada nuevo beso.</p>
<p>—Shhh —esta vez la diestra del castaño abandonó su posición en la espalda de Thomas, subiendo hasta los labios del mismo para poder callarlo al acto con su índice.</p>
<p>El rubio no dijo más, no cuando los labios del menor ya se hacían espacio en su cuello, mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo cada trozo de piel a la que podía tener acceso por aquel momento. Dylan sabía exactamente como besarlo para hacerle suspirar bajito, obligándolo a morderse el labio inferior para evitar que los gemidos se fugaran fuera de su boca.</p>
<p>Ya no podía evitarlo, mejor dicho, ya no quería evitarlo, no a ese punto. Las manos del delgado rubio fueron a parar directamente hacia los vaqueros ajenos, justo en donde se cernía la pequeña prenda de cuero negro que mantenía los mismos sobre el trabajado abdomen del actor. Sus dedos bailaron sobre la hebilla metálica del cinturón, obligándose a mantener el pulso para poder abrirlo sin parecer un completo idiota en el proceso. Pero a Dylan no le importaron los torpes movimientos de Thomas, no cuando su boca se enfocó en aquella marca rojiza que yacía a mitad del cuello del mayor, aquella que indicaría a todo el mundo que ese hombre tenía un dueño, y no, no era esa chica desabrida de cabellos rubios con la que lo solían relacionar.</p>
<p>Un sonoro gemido terminó por brotar de los labios del castaño al segundo en que fue capaz de sentir la mano del mayor, esa que ya se había colado entre sus vaqueros apenas abiertos y con la cremallera abajo, justo hasta el tope. Los largos dedos de Thomas acariciaron la dureza debajo de la delgada tela de sus bóxers, la cual ya se adhería a su húmeda punta que palpitaba y respingaba cada vez que el pulgar del rubio hacía una escala en ella. Había extrañado la habilidad con la que Thomas le mimaba y le hacía gemir como si de un escolar virgen se tratara.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Treinta minutos. No tenían más. El reloj había iniciado su marcha atrás durante su pequeño baile y ahora estaba por concluir. </b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Fueron esta vez las inquietas manos del menor las que habían sujetado con firmeza las muñecas de Thomas, obligándolo aun en contra de su voluntad, a apartar el tacto de su cuerpo, dejando una sorpresa grabada en las suaves facciones que se dibujaban en el rostro del rubio frente a él. Pero Dylan solo sonrió, aquella sonrisa solo significaba que habría problemas y sinceramente, a Thomas no le interesaba. Él era una de las pocas personas que podía disfrutar en privado de aquellos gestos, de aquellas manos, de todo lo que representaba Dylan O'Brien en la intimidad.</p>
<p>Las manos del menor se apartaron del firme agarre que habían establecido, dirigiéndose con premura hacia las caderas que yacían debajo de los ajustados vaqueros color negro que ostentaba Thomas. ¿Cómo era posible que el rubio pudiera usar esas prendas sin saber el efecto que causaban en los demás? El castaño tragó fuerte ante aquel pensamiento, poco antes de que sus labios volviesen a atacar los de Thomas y le privaran de cualquier palabra que quisiera deslizarse fuera de estos.</p>
<p>Los dedos inquietos del menor descendieron más, un poco más, alcanzando finalmente el perfecto y firme par de glúteos de los que era poseedor el británico. Apretó la piel aún por encima de la gruesa tela de mezclilla negra, antes de finalmente, terminar por asirse a las mismas para poder elevar ligeramente el cuerpo del británico, llevándolo justo hasta la serie de lavamanos de mármol que se hallaba a su derecha.</p>
<p>Lo sentó con suma suavidad sobre las losas blancas, mientras se hacía espacio entre las piernas del mayor, por supuesto, sin haber despegado sus bocas ni un solo segundo. Cada instante era vital a aquel punto, cada caricia debía quedar grabada en su mente para la posteridad, porque fuera de ese lugar, ellos no eran más que muy buenos amigos, Thomas tenía una novia a la que presumía y él, él tenía toda una carrera por delante.</p>
<p>—Dyl... —la suave voz de Thomas inundada por el placer, interrumpió la línea de pensamientos de Dylan, terminando por hacerle suspirar contra los hinchados labios que ahora ostentaba el rubio actor, sintiéndose satisfecho de saber que él era el único que podía tenerlo de aquella manera, ni siquiera ella podía robarle la dicha que le pertenecía por aquel instante.</p>
<p>Sus manos bajaron presurosas hacia los ceñidos vaqueros del mayor, buscando con desesperación la hebilla del cinturón de los mismos, y tras largos y torpes movimientos, la prenda había cedido. El paraíso se abrió ante las manos de Dylan, quien no desperdició ni un solo segundo, dejando que sus labios recorrieran la piel expuesta de Thomas, esa que ya ostentaba más marcas de las que estaba seguro, era capaz de cubrir. Pero eso no le importó, no cuando el rubio gemía suavemente contra su oído al mismo tiempo que impulsaba sus caderas hacia adelante, buscando rozarse con él.</p>
<p>Tragó saliva de manera audible mientras abría el pequeño botón metálico de los vaqueros ajenos, para finalmente, poder bajar la oculta cremallera entre estos y acceder a la gloria hecha carne entre las piernas del británico. Su palma abierta repasó la dureza adherida a la delgada tela en tonalidad oscura, sintiendo como aquel miembro de carne se hinchaba glorioso ante su tacto y respondía ante cada una de sus caricias.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Pero tenían solo treinta minutos, y la cuenta seguía hacia atrás.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Pasó de largo y volvió a subir hacia la orilla de los ceñidos vaqueros que Thomas portaba, halando con firmeza la tela y tirando de esta hacia abajo, obligando al rubio a alzar las caderas para que las prendas finalmente cedieran y descendieran todo lo posible. Dylan no se detuvo ni cuando los vaqueros que hallaron sobre las rodillas de Thomas, no, esta vez se deshizo de una de las botas de color negro que portaba el mayor, permitiendo llevarse la media blanca entre los vaqueros y los boxers negros del rubio, los cuales, solo quedaron enfundados en su tobillo opuesto, hechos un rollo de tela que se estancó contra el calzado que si se había mantenido en su posición.</p>
<p>Thomas sonrió casi de manera inmediata, mostrando aquel par de hileras blancas que eran sus perfectos dientes, arrugando el puente de su nariz y haciendo notar aquellas pequeñas arrugas a cada lado de sus ojos, esas que Dylan adoraba con cada ápice de su ser.</p>
<p>No hubo palabras tras ello, no cuando el rubio ya había abierto las piernas de nueva cuenta para permitir que el menor se acomodara entre ellas, en aquel lugar que le pertenecía exclusivamente a él. Las manos de Thomas fueron a parar de nueva cuenta en los amplios hombros del castaño, aferrándose con fuerza a la delgada tela negra que aún los cubría, mientras bajaba la mirada y observaba como este finalmente era capaz de liberar su sexo de la prisión de tela que era su prenda interior.</p>
<p>El rubio se relamió los labios al notar el líquido transparente que ya hacía acto de presencia en la rosada e hinchada punta, subiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia el par de pozos color miel que ya le escrutaban en silencio, con toda la lujuria que ya embargaba el cuerpo del hombre que yacía frente a él. Dylan le acomodó con suaves movimientos, posicionando sus caderas a la orilla de la estructura de cubierta de losas de mármol, poco antes de que sus manos fueran a parar directo a sus glúteos, separándolos al acto para permitir la entrada de un único intruso en su interior. Thomas gimió cuando el dígito del castaño comenzó a juguetear en su estructura interna, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y enterrar aún más sus uñas sobre los hombros cubiertos del menor. Un segundo dedo hizo acto de presencia en el interior del rubio, denotando la prisa que llevaban de momento y haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza casi al instante.</p>
<p>—Relajate, Tommy...—soltó Dylan en un murmuro contra la piel sudorosa y rojiza del cuello de Thomas, suspirando audiblemente al mismo tiempo en que sus dedos buscaban expandir y abrirse paso dentro de las paredes internas del otro actor.</p>
<p>No hubo más dulces palabras después de eso, al ambiente solo había sido amenizado con los suaves gemidos que brotaban de los labios de Thomas, y las escasas maldiciones que Dylan contenía de vez en cuando con otra mordida sobre la lacerada piel del mayor.</p>
<p>Fue cuando el rostro del británico finalmente se relajó, que el castaño se aventuró a deslizar fuera sus dedos, antes de finalmente posicionar su anatomía erecta contra la pequeña y palpitante abertura del rubio.</p>
<p>Tragó audible al segundo que su hinchada punta rozó contra el estrecho anillo de músculos, empujando su dureza con suma suavidad contra la cavidad que apenas y comenzaba a ceder, lento, tortuoso, apretándolo y succionándolo al cálido interior que le hacía ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados.</p>
<p>Fue Thomas quien terminó por mecerse hacia adelante, empalándose completamente con la dotada anatomía baja de Dylan, suspirando audible y tensándose al acto. Las dulces caricias del castaño no se hicieron esperar. Sus dedos fueron a parar directo a las blancas mejillas del actor, delineando sus pómulos, bajando con suavidad hasta sus labios entreabiertos, dándose el tiempo de disfrutar aquellos segundos en los que el rubio los mordió con suma lentitud.</p>
<p>—Dyl... —un nuevo y ahorcado gemido fue producto de aquello, dándole la tan ansiada señal al menor, quien no habría demorado absolutamente nada en comenzar a mover sus caderas contra el cuerpo del británico.</p>
<p>Fue un movimiento lento, muy lento. Dylan se tomó el tiempo de disfrutar cada vez que el cuerpo de Thomas se abría y se amoldaba a él, permitiéndole explorar una vez más el interior de aquella anatomía que le enloquecía. Se tragó un gemido al segundo que fue capaz de sentir sus testículos chocar contra las firmes nalgas de Thomas, suspirando y sonriendo al notar el extraño sonido que sus cuerpos habían protagonizado. El rubio sonrió y no dudo absolutamente nada en tomar la delantera, reduciendo el espacio que quedaba entre sus bocas, antes de sumirse en un nuevo y acompasado beso que le hizo segunda al movimiento con el que las caderas de Dylan arremetían contra él.</p>
<p>El mundo alrededor de ellos dejó de existir. El sonido de sus cuerpos húmedos uniéndose una y otra vez, fue lo único que necesitaron en aquel instante. Los besos se desgastaron y murieron una y otra vez en las bocas de ambos, mientras que el vaivén de caderas incrementaba y las palabras a medias brotaban en el medio de los dulces contactos.</p>
<p>Solo Dylan conocía aquel punto en su interior que le hacía gemir como animal en celo y gritar por más, liberando como consecuencia, a la fiera que de igual manera se escondía detrás de aquel precioso par de ojos color miel.</p>
<p>Bastaron solo un par de minutos antes de que el mayor alcanzara su clímax, contrayendo sus entrañas con fuerza tal, que el castaño no hubo demorado absolutamente más en secundarle y derramarse a chorros dentro del cálido cuerpo del actor.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Porque solo tenían treinta minutos y la cuenta regresiva estaba por finalizar.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Un suave beso hizo acto de presencia entre los desgastados labios de ambos, para después soltar un intercambio de dulces palabras cortadas y sus nombres a la mitad de pequeños suspiros. Dylan necesitaba a Thomas y Thomas necesitaba a Dylan, estaban hechos el uno para el otro y ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte para dar el siguiente paso.</p>
<p>Los besos cesaron al segundo en que Dylan se alejó, cogiendo un par de toallitas desechables que se hallaban cerca del lavamanos, extendiéndole unas cuantas a Thomas y cogiendo unas más para él. Se limpiaron rápido, dedicándose un par de miradas, de silencios, de sonrisas. No existía nada más perfecto que el ambiente que lograban crear entre ellos, ese mundo que les pertenecía y esa burbuja que se rompería apenas abrieran esa puerta. Y debían hacerlo, debían volver a la realidad, el tiempo se había acabado y el móvil del británico llevaba un rato sonando.</p>
<p>Fue Dylan quien tomó la delantera, sujetando la mano del mayor entre una de las suyas, en aquella perfecta unión que expresaba una frase de dos palabras, y que complementaba la intensa mirada que le dirigía a Thomas por aquel instante. Un último beso fue a parar sobre los labios del británico antes de que ambos abandonaran el lugar, sin soltarse las manos, escabulléndose entre el mar de personas que aún bailaban en la pista, ajenas a lo que había sucedido entre ellos en los largos minutos que habían compartido ahí atrás.</p>
<p>Fue Thomas quien soltó la mano del menor al divisar la mata de cabellos rubios que se hallaba cerca del reducido grupo de amigos de Dylan, haciéndole suspirar de manera audible para posteriormente, dedicarle una última mirada al menor.</p>
<p>La chica se levantó de su lugar y sonrió alegre al mirarle, repasándole con aquel par de hermosos iris que ostentaba, como si de una máquina de escaneo se tratara. La dulce mirada que había acompañado a sus comisuras elevadas desapareció al instante. Los ojos de la chica se quedaron quietos sobre las marcas que yacían en el cuello del británico, dejando que la calma de su rostro se esfumara y fuese reemplazada con una ira desmesurada. La mirada de la rubia pasó de Thomas a Dylan y viceversa, uniendo las piezas tan rápido como le fue posible, trabajando, haciéndole saber la única respuesta que ella siempre sospechó desde el principio.</p>
<p>Con el rostro contraído en una mezcla de ira y angustia, la rubia abandonó el lugar, sin importarle absolutamente nada las miradas que cayeron sobre ella ante la singular escena que se había montado.</p>
<p>Thomas demoró en reaccionar, dedicándole una aterrada y última mirada a Dylan, antes de abandonar el lugar.</p>
<p>Porque desde hacía tiempo que él ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, porque desde hacía tiempo que quería ir y refugiarse en los brazos de Dylan, olvidando que el mundo existía. Porque él quería a Dylan a su lado y nada más. <br/>No se despidió de los demás, no pensó en más que acabar esa noche con la tortura que él mismo se había impuesto al inicio de aquella relación, sabiendo de antemano que aunque ella llegó a significar mucho para él, el verdadero dueño de sus pensamientos siempre sería otro.</p>
<p>La chica corrió a grandes pasos por la calle sin mirar atrás, ignorando las súplicas de Thomas que le pedía casi a gritos que se detuviera. Pero aquella melena de rizos rubios no cesó su andar, ni aun cuando divisó las escaleras del complejo de departamentos y subió como si larga carrera no hubiese significado nada. Thomas quiso detenerla, terminando por extender la mano y sujetar el brazo de la chica para poder encararla, pero ella no quería hablar, ella no iba a hablar con él.</p>
<p>La rubia abrió la puerta, las llaves casi cayeron de sus manos por la desesperación, pero no importó, ella solo quería dejar atrás a Thomas, ese hombre que hacía llamarse su novio y que se escabullía a las sombras para poder besarse con su ex compañero de reparto. ¿Y qué quedaba para ella? Nada.</p>
<p>No le importó nada, ni aun cuando Thomas le sujetó de nuevo de la chaqueta negra que portaba, impidiéndole durante dos segundos el andar, la chica terminó por cerrar la pesada puerta de madera sobre la mano del británico, logrando que este la soltara al instante. El ahogado grito del rubio no la detuvo, ella continuó su camino y se perdió en la habitación que solía compartir con él, cuando este decidía quedarse en su departamento.</p>
<p>Thomas simplemente la observó marcharse, perderse en el interior del lugar con sollozos amenizando la tensión entre ambos y haciéndole eco a los mismos que se fugaban de sus labios. Se introdujo al interior del departamento con prisa, dejando que sus pasos le guiaran hasta la cocina, disparando la mirada en todas direcciones antes de parar sobre el frigorífico, abriéndolo con la mano que aún le era funcional. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de hielo de la nevera, y la colocó sobre la diestra que ya había comenzado a enrojecerse e hincharse por el golpe recibido. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos tratando de contener el mar de lágrimas que ya amenazaba con desbordarse de sus ojos.</p>
<p>Cuando los abrió de nuevo, fue capaz de divisar la botella de Jack Daniels que yacía sobre una de las encimeras, no demorando absolutamente nada en sujetarla y abrirla para poder comenzar a beber de ávida manera. Necesitaba mitigar el dolor y armarse de valor para juntar las palabras y lograr su cometido aquella noche.</p>
<p>Apenas dio dos pasos en la cocina con la botella en sus labios y el contenido deslizándose rápidamente por su garganta, cuando la figura de la rubia había aparecido de nuevo en la entrada de la pieza. Los ojos pardos de Thomas viajaron de la botella hacia ella, quien en menos de un instante, había caminado hasta las encimeras, sujetando las botellas de ron, whisky y vodka a medio beber, mismas que fueron a parar en la dirección en la que el rubio se hallaba por aquel instante.</p>
<p>Thomas retrocedió hasta que el espacio se acabó y dio con la blanca pared del lugar, tratando de cubrirse la cara con el brazo, mientras la lluvia de cristales y botellas rotas no cesaba de ocurrir a su alrededor. Tropezó y cayó de rodillas contra el piso, ignorando los cristales que se incrustaron en su palma, solo por el mero instinto de supervivencia. A ese punto solo luchaba por continuar cubriéndose el rostro para poder superar el nuevo ataque explosivo de la rubia.</p>
<p>Cuando las botellas pararon, Thomas no se atrevió a mirar. Ella continuaba ahí, hecha una furia. Los escasos pasos que los separaban se redujeron a nada, el dolor que explotó en sus costillas le hizo saber que los tacones de las botas de la chica, estaban impactando directamente contra su cuerpo, haciéndole caer una vez más al piso, justo encima de la mezcla de alcohol que yacía derramado sobre el mismo.</p>
<p>El británico hizo acopio del remanente de sus fuerzas para lograr colocarse de rodillas e impulsarse hacia adelante, fuera de la cocina, fuera de su alcance, fuera de los golpes de ella. Caminó a grandes pasos por el reducido pasillo, hasta llegar hacia la pequeña puerta blanca del fondo, encerrándose en el baño del lugar al instante.</p>
<p>Fue capaz de escuchar los golpes al otro lado de la puerta, los reclamos, los gritos, el llanto, pero ni aún eso lo había hecho ceder. El desecho humano que era por ahora se había deslizado hacia el piso, apoyando la espalda lacerada contra la puerta de madera al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se desbordaban con las lágrimas que había contenido.</p>
<p>¿Cómo era que había llegado a esa situación?</p>
<p>Ella era así, siempre era así. No era la primera vez. Probablemente sus primeros ataques se habían limitado a malas palabras, luego siguieron las cachetadas y finalmente, llegaron los golpes. Y Thomas nunca había hecho nada para detenerla. Estaba encerrado en su pequeño círculo vicioso, aquel en el que no poseía a Dylan y se refugiaba en una relación que lentamente, estaba acabando con él.</p>
<p>Dylan.</p>
<p>Se puso de pie lentamente ignorando el dolor que escalaba por sus entrañas. Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y se miró en el espejo largo rato, antes de decidirse a quitar la camisa color violeta que había sido arruinada por los golpes y el alcohol. Lentamente deslizó la tela fuera de su piel, apretando los labios al notar aquellos puntos en color púrpura que se formaban sobre sus costados, un profundo corte se alineaba debajo de sus clavículas y las marcas que Dylan había dejado, se desvanecían bajo los horribles hematomas que los golpes de la chica habían dejado sobre él.</p>
<p>Sus ojos subieron hasta su rostro, divisando el corte que se abría debajo de su ojo izquierdo, terminando por llevar sus yemas hacia la herida para repasar la carne ligeramente abierta. Quiso explotar, huir, ir con Dylan y olvidar el tormento de relación que de momento vivía.</p>
<p>Pero no lo hizo.</p>
<p>Salió del baño a paso rápido, ignorando a la rubia que se había quedado a vigilar la pequeña puerta de madera, y que le había mirado horrorizada ante la imagen que portó Thomas al abandonar la habitación.</p>
<p>Todo su cuerpo dolía, caminar dolía, mover los brazos dolía. Abandonó el pequeño departamento y salió al estrecho pasillo del lugar, bajando una de sus manos hacia los vaqueros negros que portaba de momento. Sacó una pequeña caja de Lucky Strike, para terminar por llevarse uno de estos a los labios. Cuando la pequeña llama del encendedor prendió la punta del cigarrillo, Thomas le dio una profunda calada, sintiendo la primera oleada de nicotina que alivió su interior de manera inmediata.</p>
<p>Pensó en Dylan, y luego pensó en ella. Repasó todas las posibilidades que tenía de momento, pensó en coger una maleta y dejar atrás el infierno que vivía para poder refugiarse en el único lugar seguro que conocía en el planeta. Estructuró una conversación de manera mental, grabó cada respuesta que daría y volvió a repetirse a sí mismo la decisión que había tomado: Cogería sus cosas e iría con Dylan, dejando todo y sin mirar atrás.</p>
<p>Cuando el cigarrillo entre sus labios se acabó, la idea ya se había enterrado en su cerebro. Se dirigió de nueva cuenta al interior del lugar, directamente hacia la habitación que solía compartir con la rubia. Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco al notar aquellas pequeñas gotitas de sangre que se extendían sobre la alfombra, haciéndole trazar un camino de manera mental al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia la frágil mujer que yacía recostada en la cama sollozando.</p>
<p>Sus ojos pardos recorrieron con premura la delgada figura de la chica, deteniéndose en los promitentes cortes en una de sus muñecas, aquellas rojas heridas que aún sangraban un poco.</p>
<p>Eran dos perfectas líneas, una debajo de la otra, limpias, hechas recientemente. <br/>Thomas apretó los labios y dejó que la idea de marcharse lentamente abandonara sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>Porque ese era el juego que él vivía a su lado. Ella lloraba, le reclamaba, tenía un ataque de histeria y después, se arrepentía, pedía perdón y si eso no era suficiente, recurría a su última jugada.</p>
<p>Un pequeño suspiro resignado brotó de los labios del británico, al mismo tiempo en que se deshacía de su calzado y caminaba hacia la cama donde yacía la chica.</p>
<p>Se dejó caer del lado vacío de la misma mientras dejaba su mente en blanco, comenzando de nuevo el lento proceso de borrar aquella hermosa sonrisa de sus pensamientos, esos ojos color miel, esos lunares, esa cabellera castaña.</p>
<p>Ese era el juego, el rubio jamás escaparía de ahí, no cuando no quería llevar ese cargo de consciencia por el resto de su existencia.</p>
<p>Apretando los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las saladas lágrimas recorrieran sus laceradas mejillas, terminó por acomodarse en la cama, dándole la espalda a la rubia y sumiéndose una vez más en sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió a buscar en la semilla que había plantado minutos atrás, solo fue capaz de encontrar vacío, una nada misma que le revolvió las tripas y le colocó un nudo en la garganta.</p>
<p>Cuando abriese los ojos por la mañana, ella sonreiría, le diría cuanto lo amaba y continuaría con su rutina, mientras él, pensaría en ese precioso par de ojos color miel, añorando lo que nunca sería capaz de poseer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>